<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaleidoscope by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952265">Kaleidoscope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs'>Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And yet so soft and innocent, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, San has feeilings that he doesn't know how to express, Sexy Performances, Sexy Woosan, Stripper AU, The guys decide to help them out, Woosan Strippers, Wooyoung does too, jimin knows everything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi San was a stripper. </p><p>A creature of the night born to use his handsome features to lure people in. With his captivating gaze and smooth performance, he captured the attention of his audience. </p><p>And yet, even if San might have been doing one of the dirtiest jobs the community could provide, he was nothing more than a twenty-year-old boy with craving feelings and fluffy dreams. </p><p>Which brought him to his current problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaleidoscope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aaaand I'm back!!!<br/>Hello once again my fellow readers and writers!!!</p><p>This time I'm returning with my second favourite ship of the ATEEZ...<br/>Woosan!!!</p><p>Huff, ATEEZ are such an inspiration I swear. </p><p>But it's not time for blabbering now, is it?<br/>I wish you a lovely reading and don't forget to grab your holy water!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Choi San loved the night.</p><p>Night was closely associated with San's two favourite things; starry skies and dance.</p><p>San was a stripper. A person that danced all night long, riding poles and grinding on well-polished parquet floors, swaying sexually as he followed one erotic song after the other.</p><p>Tight clothes were always accompanying his nights, wrapped gracefully around his sculpted body. Leather was a close friend to him, being the main material of the many things that San used.</p><p>Leather pants that complimented his strong thighs and round ass. A leather jacket hanging loosely from his shoulder, ready to be tossed away at any moment. A pair of leather black boots tied around his feet, granting him stability and balance as he danced. Leather chokers, stripes and bonds bound around his neck and torso, strings and buckles decorating his naked body.</p><p>Yes, San was a stripper. A creature of the night born to use his handsome features to lure people in. With his captivating gaze and smooth performance, he captured the attention of his audience.</p><p>A pair of feline eyes, sharp at the edges, inviting every person to look. Plump lips, bitten and swollen trapped between pearly teeth, a defined jawline sharper than any well-made knife. A dimpled smile, big and blinding.</p><p>In other words, San was a moving trap. A black hole that if someone's eyes dared to fall on it was nearly impossible to look away. And he was well aware of it.</p><p>San loved the night. It gave him the opportunity to play with people as much as he liked. A small wink accompanied with a hard snap of his hips, a tongue darting out as he gazed down from the pole he was twisted around. A devilish smile as he threaded his fingers in his crimson red hair, tricks that no one, female or male for the matter, could resist.</p><p>Which then brought San to the second part of his job.</p><p>Sex.</p><p>Customers paying for extra service, wanting his handsome company to spend the night with. At which he always complied.</p><p>But San hated sex. It was the only thing that wasn't appealing in his love for the night. Ruthless and hard or soft and erotic; sex was always the same for him. Pointless. Empty from every kind of feeling except pleasure.</p><p>And yes, San might have been doing one of the dirtiest jobs the community could provide, but he was nothing more than a twenty-year-old boy with craving feelings and fluffy dreams.</p><p>Which brought him to his current problem.</p><p>"I like Wooyoung..." San admitted shyly as he circled his americano, a blush decorating his cheekbones.</p><p>"Who and the what now?" Yunho arched an eyebrow.</p><p>"Wooyoung? Jung Wooyoung? Your coworker?" Seonghwa breathed confused, the straw of his own iced drink touching his thick lower lip lightly.</p><p>"That one." San closed his mouth, his lips forming a tight line as his eyes landed on the wooden table of the coffee shop he and his friends were sitting.</p><p>"And the problem is...?" Hongjoong piped up from Seonghwa's side.</p><p>"The problem is my job hyung. I'm not allowed to date anyone with whom I work with." the red-haired boy sighed.</p><p>"Why?" Mingi frowned.</p><p>"Something about messing up the chemistry us dancers have. That it will be ruined if the relationship doesn't go smoothly." he rolled his eyes huffing loudly.</p><p>"Well they aren't totally wrong but that's a little extreme." Seonghwa commented stirring his coffee.</p><p>"To be honest even if that dumb rule didn't exist, I wouldn't ask Wooyoung out." San spoke casually.</p><p>"And why is that?" Yunho asked again.</p><p>"Have you actually ever seen Wooyoung?" it was San's turn to arch an eyebrow at the taller.</p><p>Silence fell upon them and San groaned.</p><p>"Jung Wooyoung is one of the most handsome performers I have met. Hell, he may be the most handsome person I have ever seen in my life. So small and delicate. From his looks to his dancing routines the guy is totally perfect." San explained.</p><p>San had met Wooyoung a year ago, when the other had come to the club San worked, in search for a job. With the first glance San had took on him he had laughed internally. The boy was small and soft looking with pale lilac hair and an adorable face. A face that didn't belong in a dirty job like that of a stripper.</p><p>That was until San saw Wooyoung dancing for the first time. It had been a night like all the others. San didn't have a performance until later, so he had been strolling around the bar enjoying the eyes of the people until suddenly music had blasted on the speakers. A slow song had echoed through the walls of the bar as the colourful lights had turned on, revealing a small figure on the stage. Wooyoung.</p><p>San had gapped, moving towards the side to have a better look. The young boy had been wearing a leather pair of jeans that were dangerously stretching around his plush thighs. Small chains had been falling on the one side, glinting as the light of the floodlights hit them. His upper body was covered with a wine-red satin button up which had black and silver rhinestones all over the shoulder and upper back area. Three buttons were undone revealing a long silver chain that fell between his prominent collarbones. To top things up, a laced ribbon had been hugging his eyes as strands of pale lilac had been decorating his pale face.</p><p>Then Wooyoung had started dancing. San was claimed to be one of the smoothest dancers the club had. But Wooyoung... Wooyoung was like water. Like a small river that was slowly running along its way, turning and circling effortlessly around the rocks that were popping from the ground, blocking its path.</p><p>Wooyoung was like a feather that had fell from a bird's wing, moving gracefully on the wind currents until it landed softly on the concrete.</p><p>He moved and grinded and turned. His limbs following the erotic rhythm of the song, fluttering like the wings of a butterfly. Delicately.</p><p>When the performance had ended and the boy was standing on the stage almost naked with his sweat-coated pale skin glowing, San had realised something. Wooyoung was like a kaleidoscope. A person with lots of shades and colors that shifted and changed depending on the direction the lights hit him.</p><p>San had fallen in love that night.</p><p> </p><p>"He is too far for me to reach." he mumbled, returning from his small flashback.</p><p>"This is ridiculous. Have you ever seen yourself in the mirror?" Mingi argued, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You're like one of the most handsome people I know. No offense babe." the taller said kissing Yunho's cheek softly.</p><p>Yunho laughed behind his hand. "None taken. But seriously Mingi is right. You are handsome and sweet, and you have a great body. Let's not speak about the way you dance mister demonic aura." Yunho wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>"Have you actually ever talked to him?" Hongjoong asked.</p><p>"Of course I have. We work together. We had a couple conversations before. Also, weirdly enough Wooyoung knows Yeosang. They are best friends since high school." San explained circling his coffee once again.</p><p>"Yeosang? Kang Yeosang? Your neighbor?" the older quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"That one." San huffed almost annoyed.</p><p>"Well isn't what they say true. The world is indeed too small." Seonghwa spoke.</p><p>"Agh this is insane. What is wrong with me? I don't even know if Wooyoung likes me and yet here I am wanting to ask him out, go on a date with him and then fuck him senseless on my bed. Wake up the next morning cuddle him and fill him with love. Is this so much to ask!?" San groaned hitting his head on the table.</p><p>"Did I say the fucking part loudly?" he then mumbled after a beat of silence.</p><p>"It's alright don't worry about it." Hongjoong chuckled lightly, clearly amused at the scene.</p><p>"Wait a minute. I thought you hated sex." Mingi questioned.</p><p>"I hate having sex with my customers. Because it's pointless. There aren't feelings involved which make it something without meaning. But of course I would like to have sex with Wooyoung. I do like him." the dancer clarified.</p><p>"We know that." Yunho grinned and San pouted.</p><p>"Patience. Maybe one day you'll find a way to confess to him." Seonghwa patted the younger's back in a comforting way.</p><p>"I don't think so hyung. The only way for me and Wooyoung to ever get in the same room is if a customer asks for both of us after our performance... which is near impossible to happen." the younger admitted.</p><p>San sighed once more and then tapped the screen of his phone making it light up and reveal the hour.</p><p>"Well it's time for me to go. I have to get ready for work..." he said rising slowly from his seat.</p><p>"Okay. Take care and don't worry too much. We will find a solution eventually." Seonghwa smiled softly.</p><p>San gave a half smile back, one of his dimples showing and walked away, not before bidding goodbye to the rest of his friends.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The clock stroke eleven when San shuffled through the door of the bar. He greeted a few waiters as he walked inside, making his way towards the dressing rooms, until a palm on his chest stopped him.</p><p>"Oh Jimin-ssi. Good evening." San bowed deeply at his boss.</p><p>"Sannie how many times do I have to tell you; stop with all the formalities." the older smiled softly placing his hands on his waist.</p><p>"Hehe my bad. What happened? Did you need something?" San asked, the politeness still lingering in his tone.</p><p>"Nothing happened don't worry. I just wanted to inform you that after your solo performance you will have another one together with Wooyoung." Jimin said casually.</p><p>San's eyes widened. A duet performance? With Wooyoung?</p><p>"W-with Wooyoung? Where did that come from all of a sudden?" San asked, cold sweat starting washing over him.</p><p>"A customer called asking for a duet performance with the two of you. He said that he has heard about you a lot and he is curious to see you from up close." his boss shrugged. "Is there a problem with Wooyoung?"</p><p>"N-not at all. It is just too sudden. It caught me by surprise. That's all." San said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>"Anyway. That's why I stopped you." Jimin said and with a small smile turned around and walked towards his office. "I'm looking forward to your performance." he shouted before he vanished behind his door.</p><p>San groaned, dragging his feet towards his previous destination. Who was that customer and from where had he popped up? And why <em>him</em> and Wooyoung? He could easily ask for someone else. Like Soonyoung or Hoseok. They were both great dancers as well. Why did he choose him? A small whine escaped his lips as San grabbed the doorknob of the dressing room twisting it lightly. The door opened and in the next second San came face to face with Wooyoung. The latter was perched on the small couch that the room provided, bend forward as he tied the shoelaces of his boots. Upon hearing the creaking of the door apparently, he lifted his head to check out who was coming in, locking eyes with San.</p><p>"Oh San! Hello." he said cheerfully, a small wave accompanying his greeting.</p><p>San suppressed an upcoming scream that was ready to erupt out of his chest and waved back as he shuffled inside, closing the door behind him. He made a few steps towards a dressing table, putting his bag on as he casted a look behind him through the mirror.</p><p>"Did you hear about the performance?" Wooyoung asked casually, standing up from his place.</p><p>"I did. Jimin informed me as soon as I entered." San spoke willing the anxiety that was bubbling in his chest to go down.</p><p>Freaking out was useless at that moment. It wasn't like the customer would magically withdraw his request any time soon. So, San took a couple of breaths returning back to his usual smiley self that Wooyoung had seen all those times they had spoken.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" he asked the smaller male, a smirk stretching his lips.</p><p>"Well... to be honest I am a little. I just haven't had a duet before. Not without having something prepared beforehand at least..." Wooyoung admitted, fiddling with his rings.</p><p>San sighed and walked towards him. "You have nothing to worry about. If you want, you can follow my lead. If it makes you feel safer, I mean."</p><p>Wooyoung looked him in the eyes, chocolate brown orbs shifting with something San couldn't pinpoint and he nodded.</p><p>"There you go. Now go and put your make up on. We have only half an hour before the place is filled." San smiled warmly stirring the other around and nudging him towards the door. Wooyoung complied and after giving San another smile, he exited the room, leaving the other dancer alone with his heart thumbing loudly in his ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>It was three in the morning when San ended with his last routine, hurrying back at the dressing room to change into his last outfit for the night. He huffed as he dragged a tissue around his face careful not to mess up his makeup and then started undressing. Ten minutes later and his outfit was on. This time it consisted of a black pair of jeans, ripped at indefinite places with a simple white blouse tucked in the front. A leather belt was hugging his waist and a pair of gloves without fingers were placed on his hands. Lastly, his neck was decorated with a two-finger wide choker with a small buckle on the front.</p><p>San casted a last glance on the mirror. This was it. He took a deep breath, gathering his remain energy and exited the room, trailing towards backstage. San's mind worked overtime, the gears in his brain rotating continuously. Bad scenarios played in front of his eyes one after the other. What was wrong with him? San bit his lip to ground himself. That was not how he usually acted. He never got nervous before a performance.</p><p>San owned the night and he knew that all those years he worked in that bar. He danced to please. With ease he won the gazes of hundreds of people in the audience, gaining fame and love. So why was he feeling so out of it?</p><p>The answer didn't delay showing up. Wooyoung was there waiting for him right behind the curtain that led to the stage.</p><p>San ran his eyes up and down on the smaller's frame. He wore an identical pair of jeans as him, but his upper half was hugged by an oversized, white dressing shirt. A black vest was loosely pulled around his waist and his lilac hair were combed back, revealing his forehead. San gulped as smokey eyes locked with his. He threaded his fingers through his hair and closed the distance between them, gifting Wooyoung with what he hoped it would be a charming smile.</p><p>"You look great." he commented, looking once more at the other's body.</p><p>"Thanks." Wooyoung smiled. "You too."</p><p>A beat of silence.</p><p>"Are you still nervous?" San asked, confidence finding its way inside his words.</p><p>"I am." Wooyoung said simply casting a glance at the thick black curtain in front of him.</p><p>"You don't have to worry too much. It's nothing different from what you do every night. You just have to dance and play with the audience. Be sexy and everything will go smoothly." San advised him lightly.</p><p>"Easy for you to say. You are the sexiest amongst us." the smaller mumbled, his eyes falling on the floor.</p><p>San ignored the triple flip his heart made and grabbed lightly the other by the shoulders.</p><p>"Hey. No. That's not a way you should think before a performance." he scolded softly. "There is a reason why the customer asked for both of us. You think I'm sexy right? And I <em>know</em> you are as well. So, imagine what impact we will have when we get out there."</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lip lifting once again his gaze up. He looked into San's eyes uncertainty swimming in his chocolate orbs.</p><p>"We will blow this place up. You and me." San smiled reassuringly, dimples showing and finally Wooyoung's gaze shifted with confidence.</p><p>"Let's do it then. Take the lead. I will follow you." he said with determination.</p><p>San nodded and after they heard Jimin announcing their names, they threaded their fingers together stepping out of the curtain and on the stage.</p><p>The blinding lights were something that San grew accustomed to after the first month of his strip career. They pushed him to learn the surface of their stage by heart, trailing it bit by bit so he could easily move without searching his surroundings.</p><p>After their entrance the headlights faded, giving their place to some smaller colourful floodlights and the music began. The melody filled the place, notes swirling around the atmosphere and entering San's ears, making his body numb. He felt the staccato of the beat vibrating through his bones sending chills down his spine. Messages were sent from his brain to his limbs coaxing them to come to life, to move.</p><p>San obeyed. Slowly he started swaying sideways, getting used to the flow of the song. First the right hand, coming up grabbing an empty fist of air and the returning back to its place in slow motion. Then the left leg, drawing a circle on his side, turning him lightly to face the left corner of the room.</p><p>San's eyes fell on Wooyoung. The smaller dancer was still, eyes pinned on the front. Wooyoung wasn't frozen on his place though. His fingers tapped the rhythm of the song on his thighs. He was waiting. Waiting for San to make the first move towards him. So, San did. With quick steps he danced his way towards the smaller coming to his front.</p><p>Wooyoung's face snapped to the side, smokey eyes gazing upon San's face, chin lifted upwards and lips slightly parted. San smirked. He snaked a palm on the front of the others body, fingers touching the fabric as they moved towards his neck.</p><p>The palm reached Wooyoung's neck, twisting around it gently.</p><p>Two hands flew then, clasping the palm, detaching it from the soft skin and lifting it up on the air. Wooyoung passed under his arms smoothly making it seem like he was trying to resist San's touch.</p><p>San didn't let him. His other arm moved quickly, wrapping around Wooyoung's chest halting him as the smaller had lifted his gaze towards the ceiling. He grabbed the vest tightly and used it to turn Wooyoung sideways, forcing him on his knees.</p><p>The lilac haired arched his body, his head lolling backwards as San lowered his hand once again. He passed it from the front Wooyoung's face, fingers touching gently every inch of skin he could manage before they returned to his neck, squeezing there as he pushed the younger to lay on his back.</p><p>Wooyoung touched the parquet, his arms circling around his sides and locking above his head.</p><p>San gazed down and with zero effort he fell on his arms, legs flying in the air, and then lowered himself on Wooyoung's body, his lips ghosting above the younger's skin. When San was centimeters above the smaller dancer, he lifted his head, locking eyes with a young woman in the crowd, who squealed. Their bodies touched and then Wooyoung locked his leg around San's twisting their positions.</p><p>San's back touched the floor as Wooyoung's thighs locked on each side of his torso. The crimson haired bended his knees giving Wooyoung the opportunity to grab them and lift himself up.</p><p>San's hips thrusted up as the smaller rolled erotically his body above him.</p><p>Hands landed on Wooyoung once more, this time fisting his shirt and pulling it open for the audience to see.</p><p>And Oh. San's eyes widened momentarily. Wooyoung was wearing a stomach jewel. A thin piece of silver that circled around his neck coming down his front and parting on each side of his small waist, ending up on the small of his back. Small shiny gems were decorating the jewel making it shine under the lights.</p><p>The older watched as Wooyoung made eye contact with someone at the audience that had gasped upon the revealing and then fell sideways perching himself on his elbows, cartwheeling himself up. He landed on his feet with a body roll as he threaded his fingers in his lilac strands messing them up.</p><p>He turned and jumped, his body arching backwards as his clothes slid off his shoulders falling on the floor.</p><p>San kicked the air harshly lifting his body up, eyes falling on the younger.</p><p>Wooyoung was watching him, chocolate eyes filled with ecstasy burning holes on his face.</p><p>They circled around the pole that was perched on the center of the stage with slow steps.</p><p>A moment passed and then Wooyoung leaped forward, trying to run towards San but meeting the pole halfway through. The younger grabbed the silver column snaking his leg around it as he twisted along it, his arm and head bend backwards.</p><p>When he started slowing down, San came from behind him, gentle hands ghosting above his sides. But Wooyoung didn't let him touch. He gripped the older’s palms as he climbed down from the pole and with a swift move, he turned him around, positioning San with his back on the pole and his wrists locked together. Wooyoung stayed behind him, small palms tip toeing their way to the collar of San's blouse.</p><p>And before he could register it Wooyoung threaded his fingers in the fabric and tore it in half, leaving San bare front of the audience. A collective gash filled the room and San craned his head a wide smile marring his lips.</p><p>Wooyoung’s palms then reached his face cupping his eyes and maneuvering his head towards him.</p><p>"Let's finish this." he whispered in his ear, hot breath fanning over the ear cell and San smirked.</p><p>With gentle moves he took Wooyoung’s hand in his bringing their bodies forward at the tip of the stage.</p><p>They turned to each other, their palms coming up and connecting like they both touched a glass which was keeping them apart. Wooyoung followed once again San's ministrations, placing his hands inside the pockets of the older’s jeans. San did the same and when the music stopped they both pulled their arms to themselves, undoing the small buttons at the sides of their pants and pilling the fabric off their waists.</p><p>They stood there half naked as the whoop of the audience increased by the seconds, loud applause ringing in their ears.</p><p>San smiled brightly and caught the younger's hand turning him around to bow.</p><p>It was a glorious feeling. Satisfaction and pride crawled inside San's chest as they shuffled backstage again with their clothes in their hands. Wooyoung trailed forward with a small smile leaving the older a few meters behind.</p><p>Before San could exit the back of the stage a small applause caught his attention.</p><p>"That. Was THE best performance that you have done." Jimin's voice sounded as the older came behind a curtain.</p><p>San laughed. "Thank you so much." he said with a small bow.</p><p>"No seriously. You two have a great chemistry. Your moves combine effortlessly, like you dance years together. Congratulations." the blond smiled is eyes forming small crescents.</p><p>San blushed at the compliments, his heart thumbing inside his chest loudly. "T-thank you." he stuttered.</p><p>"But your job isn't done here. The customer waits for you. Room number 8." Jimin spoke softly extending his hand forward, a small paper between his fingers. San looked at him with an eyebrow arched, but he took it anyway.</p><p>"Open it when you get inside the room." his boss said preventing him from unfolding the paper. "Good job Sannie. I'm proud of you." he patted him on the back and moved away.</p><p>San quirked an eyebrow at the yellow paper in his palm. This night was getting weirder as the time passed. He then huffed and proceeded towards the back of the building where the special Rooms were located, not before putting his pants on again.</p><p>He had hoped that no one would ask for him today, but apparently he and Wooyoung put quite the show out there. So, it was only logical for the customer to want more. He groaned as he reached the velvet door of the Room 8, pushing his way through.</p><p>"Hello si-" his sentence died in his throat as the door closed behind him.</p><p>"San?"</p><p>"Wooyoung? What are you doing here?" the crimson haired asked shocked.</p><p>"Hoseok told me that the customer wanted to see me after the performance. What are <em>you </em>doing here?" the smaller asked back, tilting his head sideways.</p><p>San's eyes darted on the floor his mind drowned in confusion.</p><p>"Jimin... Jimin told me the same thing." he spoke finally after a small pause.</p><p>"There must be a mistake..." Wooyoung mumbled, his brow frowned. "Let me go and check. Maybe Hoseok gave me wrong number." the lilac haired walked towards the door but after thirty seconds his voice sounded again. "Huh, what the hell?"</p><p>"What happened?" San asked turning around to see Wooyoung fighting with the doorknob.</p><p>"I-it's locked!" the other squeaked.</p><p>"That can't be right. I just came in." San mumbled walking towards the other.<br/>
"Let me see." he said, nudging him on the side. Indeed though, the door was locked. San pulled and twisted and turned the doorknob, but the velvet door didn't even flinch.</p><p>"What is the name of this!?" he shouted banging it loudly.</p><p>"Do you think it's some short of a joke?" Wooyoung asked from his side.</p><p>"If it is, it's a tasteless one." San judged with a grimace.</p><p>Wooyoung huffed loudly placing his hands on his hips. He trailed further in the room once again, taking a seat at the armchair that was perched on the wall.</p><p>"Let's just wait then. Maybe they will come and get us later..." he spoke.</p><p>"Yeah... okay."</p><p>San's eyes glanced around the room. It was one of the simplest Rooms they had. Velvet walls, a king-sized bed placed in the middle, neatly made and with a lot of pillows and cushions. A small booth where a variety of liquors were located together with beverages and a big bucket of ice cubes. And then it was the armchair that Wooyoung had sat, legs crossed and fingers tapping on his thigh nervously. San hadn't realised until now that the smaller was dressed again, a black baggy shirt covering his frame as his pants were back on his legs hugging them nicely.</p><p>"Well, since we will be stuck in here for a while; care to share a drink with me?" San found himself proposing.</p><p>Wooyoung eyed the booth warily but then his lips broke in a small smirk.</p><p>"Sure." he shrugged. "Whiskey with ice and cola." he mumbled, and San moved forward to fix their drinks.</p><p>He poured the proper amount of whiskey in two short glasses, mixing it up with the beverage and then dumping inside three cubes of ice in each. He passed one to the smaller, earning himself a thank you and then sat on the bed with his own glass in his hand.</p><p>"Cheers." he said as he extended the glass forward. Wooyoung did the same, placing it afterwards on his lips taking a gulp.</p><p>San watched. Watched as his Adam apple bobbed when the liquid went down his throat, as his lips hugged the rim of the expensive glass and as his teeth clicked on its surface.</p><p>He kept watching as the one whiskey became two and then four, and San found himself slipping into a buzzing state, his mind drifting away.</p><p>He couldn't help but let his thoughts consume him. Thoughts about how he wanted those soft looking lips upon his own, sucking them and licking them like a caramel with the most rich and rare taste. How he wanted to feel them around him, bruising them as the he thrusted inside the younger's mouth.</p><p>San shook his head, bringing himself back. What was wrong with him? They were locked inside there, falling victims in a stupid joke and the only thing he could think of was how sinful Wooyoung's lips looked? He slapped himself internally, cursing under his breath for leaving his imagination running wild.</p><p>"Em San? Are you alright?" Wooyoung waved his hand around snapping him out of him internal turmoil.</p><p>"Y-yeah I'm fine why?" he said threading his fingers in his hair.</p><p>"Because you seem a little hard there." Wooyoung smirked, pointing at San's direction.</p><p>San looked quickly down gasping at his pants. Even his dick betrayed him. He groaned loudly, his shoulders falling forward.</p><p>"Can we please ignore it? It will go away. It’s probably the alcohol." he whined, red colour painting his cheekbones.</p><p>Wooyoung bit his lip eyeing him carefully. "You know, I'm kinda curious to be honest. About what you were thinking that made you like that."</p><p>"Nothing!" San squeaked straightening his back. "Absolutely nothing." he laughed nervously, downing the rest of his whiskey in one go.</p><p>Wooyoung hummed as he stood up, placing away his glass.</p><p>"San? Why did you choose to pleasure people after your performances?"</p><p>The question came out of nowhere, shocking San. It was known that not all strippers followed inside the Rooms. They were few the ones that dared to get involved further with the people that paid them for their dance. San was one of them. And Wooyoung had become one as well.</p><p>"Do you like having sex that much? You like to play with people?" Wooyoung asked again, his voice laced with a tiny dose of irony.</p><p>"I hate sex with my customers. It's just pointless shit that I have agreed on because of the extra money." San found himself spitting out, not really wanting to sound rude. Wooyoung was just curious to know. But the questions sounded more offensive that the smaller one apparently wanted.</p><p>"And what kind of sex do you like?"</p><p>
  <em>'With you'</em>
</p><p>It remained unsaid, San gulping it down as soon as it reached the tip of his tongue. Instead he chose his words properly before attempting to answer the question.</p><p>"I like having sex with people I hold feelings for. People that I like, and they like me back. The kind of sex that there's not only pleasure that is exchanged between our bodies. But love and passion as well." he spoke carefully, eyeing the smaller opposite him.</p><p>Silence enveloped them. A thick silence that even a pin drop could be heard.</p><p>Wooyoung opened his mouth then taking a small breath. "Was I, perhaps... the one that made you horny? Sannie?" he clicked his tongue, an amused eyebrow perched up as he took a step forwards.</p><p>"Wooyoung... what are you doing?" San gulped, his heartbeat increasing rapidly with every word the younger uttered.</p><p>"Something that I wanted to do since I first saw you on that goddamn stage." Wooyoung mumbled moving forward, minimizing the distance between them.</p><p>Apparently, alcohol wasn’t a very wise proposition, San realised as the smaller’s palms found their place on his shoulders, pulling him forward. San sucked a breath as a pair of plush lips crushed on his own, his hands fisting the pockets of his jeans.</p><p>"W-Wooyoung stop. This. We can't do this we are going against the rules." San struggled to say, pushing the other dancer off halfheartedly.</p><p>"You know. I don't actually give a shit about the rules. I like you San. I liked you since the first time I spoke to you. But I guess I couldn't confess it. Not until now." Wooyoung admitted, the sudden confidence he had shown swallowed back by a wave of shyness.</p><p>San's world spun around as the words made their way to his brain, sinking in. Their feelings were mutual. Wooyoung liked him back. The pressure of his hands in his jeans increased, a small crinkling sound echoed through the silence. San looked down once again, arching a curious eyebrow. He stuffed his hand on his pocket, taking out Jimin's small paper. He had totally forgotten about that. Jimin said to open it when he was inside the room, so with quick moves San unfolded it revealing a small message that was written on it.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>'Do what you wanna do. Both of you. We will talk later.' </em>
</p><p><em>'Jimin ;)</em> <em>♡</em><em>'</em></p><p> </p><p>San gapped at the paper. He couldn’t believe it. Jimin knew about their feelings for each other. Jimin was the one that had locked them up in the room coaxing them to stop tip toeing around each other and get this over with. His boss broke his own rules for them...</p><p>"What else do you want to see so you can get your ass moving? Get up and show me how non pointless sex feels like." Wooyoung said darkly and something shifted inside San's body.</p><p>San grabbed Wooyoung by his shoulders and pinned him down on the mattress, hovering above him. Dark brown eyes locked with chocolate, hazed ones. San leaned down connecting their lips in a real kiss. And man, he was right. Wooyoung's lips felt magical.</p><p>He trailed them gently, massaging the upper lip with his own, as his tongue darted out to lick the lower part. He sucked and bit them, coaxing Wooyoung to open them up. The younger complied, parting his mouth slightly to give access to San.</p><p>The red haired slithered his tongue inside, exploring Wooyoung's warm mouth. The taste of whiskey and cola was still lingering, making San more drunk as he caressed Wooyoung's tongue with his own.</p><p>A small whine rambled at the back of the smaller's throat as San left his lips, trailing kisses down his jaw. He nibbled at the corner of Wooyoung’s jawline making the bone numb. That made the smaller’s mouth fell open, a deep sigh escaping from inside. San then slid to his neck, biting the pale skin just enough to irritate it and then he moved towards the ear. Marks were another thing that was prohibited.</p><p>He took the lobe in his mouth, the metallic taste from Wooyoung's earring hitting him right away as the other dancer groaned. He released the soft skin moving up and placing his lips on top of Wooyoung’s ear shell.</p><p>"You know. You probably have guessed it already but... I do like you too. That performance with the laced ribbon? I still dream it from time to time." he spoke low, making Wooyoung huff out something between a laugh and a groan.</p><p>"Maybe I can do it again some time. In the form of a private show of course. And then after you can use it to tie my hands as you fuck me senseless? How about that hm?" he mumbled; a teasing tone clear on his voice.</p><p>San's blood trailed south at those words.</p><p>"Mmm. We have to do something about that dirty mouth of yours love." he said between some licks.</p><p>"Do whatever you like." Wooyoung answered back and San lifted his face to look at him, a smirk marring his lips.</p><p>San dived in for one more kiss making Wooyoung hum lightly in his mouth.<br/>
"Stand." he commanded as soon as their kiss broke. He then shuffled away so the other had enough space to sit up.</p><p>Wooyoung followed the command, standing up and facing San ready for the next order.</p><p>"Strip." it was the next thing that San said before taking a seat on the bed.</p><p>Wooyoung grinned as he threaded his hands at the end of his black shirt, taking it off with a smooth move. San smirked. The stomach jewel was still hanging around him, decorating his pale skin like an expensive diamond decorated the delicate ring finger of a lady.</p><p>The T-shirt found its way on the floor, quickly followed by the black jeans and Wooyoung's boots. San quirked an eyebrow, watching Wooyoung messing up his lilac hair with his hands making them fall all over his face. The crimson haired wiggled his finger calling Wooyoung to come closer. The latter moved forward, bare feet tapping gracefully on the soft carpet. He decreased their distance, letting San's palms touch his thighs, caressing them softly as he rose goosebumps on his way upwards.</p><p>"You say that about me, but you aren't in a better situation." he smirked ghosting his hand over the bulge at the front of Wooyoung's tight underwear.</p><p>"That's because you touched me." Wooyoung breathed out his eyes fluttering close.</p><p>"Oh but I'm gonna do so many more things to you tonight." he mumbled kissing the smaller's vline, tongue tracing his hip bone. San stood up, snaking his hands behind Wooyoung's back and placing them on his ass, squishing his cheeks. Wooyoung sucked a small breath as San pushed their bodies to touch his mouth attacking the younger's collarbones. San grabbed the underside of Wooyoung's knee twisting it around his waist his hand travelling up and down on the milky thigh.</p><p>"Lay down." he growled when he detached his mouth from the bone he was sucking previously.</p><p>Wooyoung obeyed once more sitting on the edge of the bed and lowering himself until his back touched the mattress. San trailed towards the booth, snatching an ice cube from the bucket and placing it in his mouth. He then returned to the bed, hovering over the smaller frame that was spread on the satin black sheets smirking. He leaned forward kissing a line from Wooyoung's Adam apple to the deep of his chest and towards his navel, effectively avoiding the gem on the younger’s front. When he reached above his belly San released the ice from inside his mouth letting it fall on the white skin, making Wooyoung utter a hissing sound.</p><p>He shushed him softly lapping his tongue on his belly bottom as the ice cube started melting slowly, wetting the skin. San crooked a finger in the younger's waistband, peeling it agonisingly slow. Wooyoung whined and squirmed until the underwear was finally off of him, letting his hardness spring free.</p><p>"You look so beautiful with that jewel on." San mumbled as he gazed down the other dancer. He smirked after he earned a blush from the younger as an answer and patted his knees lightly.</p><p>Wooyoung dragged his legs open leaving space for San to kneel between them. His hands found again the underside of his knees, grabbing them gently and lifting them up, placing the smaller's legs at the edge of the bed.</p><p>San hummed at the view. Wooyoung look devastatingly good, spread open like that. Legs curved beautifully from the years of dancing, ass round, strong and yet so soft to the touch. Pale thighs bend and steadied at the edge of the bed, stiff in anticipation. A marvelous sight. Like a carefully sculpted statue of a Greek god. The crimson haired smirked, leaning his face closer with Wooyoung’s center. A string of air escaped though his lips making the younger jolt.  </p><p>"S-San..." he huffed his chest rising and falling quicker.</p><p>San left out a small sound for an answer before he shuffled forward, taking a long lick on Wooyoung's hole. As he predicted, the younger jerked at the touch, a minor moan escaping his lips. His puckering rim clenched in attention and the older chuckled amused. He dived in carefully, plastering his tongue on the tight muscle once again and licked around the ring. Wooyoung squirmed above him, a grunt leaving his mouth as the snaked his fingers in San’s wine-red hair, pushing him closer to his sensitive area. San obliged, placing his whole mouth on the younger’s hole sucking in delight. Slurping noises echoed through the room, mixing beautifully with the light moans that fell off the smaller dancer’s lips. San lapped his tongue on the other’s entrance, eagerly, pushing it through the pink muscle and teasing the outer wall.</p><p>A drop of cold liquid fell on his nose then, startling him. He quickly smirked amused though, realizing what it was. With a last lick, he left the clenching hole, using his hot tongue to follow the small string of water. He nosed Wooyoung's balls on his way up, circling around them. His face peeked from between the younger’s legs, his sharp eyes casting a look at the mess of sweat and water that had formed on top of Wooyoung’s flat tummy. Their eyes met as San smooched his way towards the other’s belly bottom, sucking the liquid off the heated skin with every kiss he placed. A breath was tangled in a moan as Wooyoung’s ribcage contracted in his attempt to inhale. San stood on his knees, nuzzling on the pale skin and casted a glance at his partner with a satisfied grin. Wooyoung was already moaning softly, his stomach clenching und unclenching with every touch San made, his legs trembling slightly. San mouthed the slope of the other’s hipbone looking at him through lustful eyes.</p><p>"Turn around." he whispered seductively, patting the other's ass. "Face towards me." he added.</p><p>San stood up, taking a couple of steps behind so he could leave enough space for Wooyoung to act on his command. He trailed the younger with a sharp gaze as he rolled on his stomach, dragging his pale legs on the bed before turning around and laying on his back. Wooyoung craned his neck off the edge of the bed, coming face to face with San's crotch and licked his lips in anticipation.</p><p>“Eager aren’t we.” the older teased at which Wooyoung hummed affirmatively.</p><p>San chuckled and crooked a finger in his waistband, unbuttoning his jeans. He undressed himself slowly, a pair of chocolate eyes following his every move carefully and almost anticipating. When he finally untangled his pants and underwear from between his legs, he crouched forward, coming on Wooyoung’s eye level and casted a feathery kiss on his lips. The younger hummed at the soft touch before biting San’s lower lip, letting him know that his patience was running thin. San groaned and with a last peck he returned on his feet. He took his cock in his hands pumping it a few times and then shuffled forward, urging the younger to take control.</p><p>Wooyoung flashed him a smirk, as he parted his lips placing them around San's cockhead. San bit back a groan as the smaller circled his warm tongue around his dick, sucking on the shaft roughly. Small hands found their way on the back of San's thighs, pawing at the strong muscles and pulling them forward. The crimson haired closed his eyes, losing himself in his partner’s touch. He was into the moment so much, that he didn’t even notice when Wooyoung wormed forward, taking him entirely in his mouth. Hot walls enveloped him, suddenly making San throw his head back, a loud grunt escaping his mouth. Returning to himself he glanced down, gapping at the sight of Wooyoung’s throat relaxing around his hardness. San could swear that the boy didn’t even have a gag reflex.</p><p>It took only a moment for Wooyoung to get used to the size that was pushing inside his esophagus. He then trailed his palms towards San’s bottom, patting him lightly and giving him the cue to start moving. San groaned as he withdrew his hips backwards only to press them inside again the next moment, fucking into Wooyoung’s mouth with a steady rhythm. Groans started spilling out of the older’s mouth as Wooyoung controlled his throat and tongue in the most pleasurable way.</p><p>"Gosh where did you learn to give head like that hm?" San huffed as he quickened his pace in the other's mouth. He placed his hands on Wooyoung’s nipples teasing them until they stood up in attention, making him moan. The sound sent vibrations through San's dick, making him groan louder and quickly pull out. Wooyoung whined at the emptiness. Saliva and precum had pulled on his chin and upper lip making him look like the most delicious snack.</p><p>“Hush. Don't whine. I don't wanna cum just yet." San smiled, kissing the younger's forehead lightly. He then reached for the drawer on the bedside table taking out a lube bottle and a condom, things that every Room was always supplied with. He climbed on the bed, careful not to hit Wooyoung who was still sprawled up a meter away and shuffled upwards, perching his back on the headboard. He locked eyes with the younger patting his lap suggestively.  </p><p>"Come here. Let me prepare you." he voiced, thighs flexing forward to make space for Wooyoung to sit.</p><p>Wooyoung stood up, eagerly crawling his way towards the other's lap. He opened his legs, placing a thigh on each side as he circled his arms around San's neck.</p><p>"Hi." he smiled cutely smooching San's nose.<br/>
<br/>
"Hello there gorgeous." San smirked and moved forward, capturing the smaller's lips in a passionate kiss. As their tongues fought between their mouths San, took the chance to snake a lube coated finger between Wooyoung parted legs and poking lightly his hole. When he earned back a hum of acknowledgement, he pushed gently the finger in swallowing a moan that escaped Wooyoung's lips. San massaged his walls gently coaxing his tightness to open up. His mouth had found its place on the younger’s collarbones biting hard enough to make them bruise. Well, there was always make up. Wooyoung had thrown his head backwards, leaving as much space to the older as he physically could, submitting to his touches.</p><p>The second finger followed fairly quick, as well as the third. The lavender haired had become a heaving mess, pressing his ass down on San's fingers, chasing his release. But San didn't let him. When he deemed it appropriate, he pulled his fingers out, whipping them on the sheets clumsily. Wooyoung protested loudly but he was shushed quickly by San’s condomed dick that circled his entrance in a small warning.</p><p>"Do you wanna ride babe?" San asked tone low as he licked a long sting on the others neck.</p><p>"With pleasure." Wooyoung smirked, clouded eyes looking at San’s. The younger took the cock in his hand, guiding it under himself. The head touched the ring between Wooyoung’s ass-cheeks and San grunted. He heard Wooyoung inhaling as he pushed himself down, quickly sinking on the hardness until he bottomed up, throwing his head behind with a broken moan. The older hissed at the sudden heat that hugged his length. Wooyoung’s inside felt amazingly good. Tight warm walls enveloping his aching cock. San was on cloud nine. He tried to catch his breath but Wooyoung didn’t let him, starting almost immediately bouncing on his lap. The older groaned loudly, palms flying up and finding their way to the other’s smaller waist.</p><p>Wooyoung arched his back, placing his palms on San’s knees steading himself. San took the chance then and enveloped his lips around a perked nipple as he caressed the small of Wooyoung's back.<br/>
A minute hadn't passed when the lilac haired picked up the rhythm of his thrusts, slamming down on San roughly, drawing moans out of himself and groans from San's lips.</p><p>"You like it hard I see." San commented, watching Wooyoung bouncing on top of him, the stomach jewel jiggling along the pace.</p><p>"It depends on the occasion." the smaller moaned moving his hips on circular pattern, San's dick digging further up his ass.</p><p>The thought that San had made that night when he had first watched Wooyoung came back, flashing in his mind.</p><p>Wooyoung was like a kaleidoscope. A prism of a glass with lots of different patterns and colours that blended and shifted together creating a rare mosaic. And just like the prism changed and shifted depending on the light that was casted on it, so did Wooyoung, unraveling each part of himself depending on the occasion he was involved in.</p><p>San had seen at least three different aspects of Wooyoung's personality in just the few last hours they had spent together.</p><p>The sexiness of his dance when they shared the stage, the shyness and the fidgeting when he was complimented or nervous and the confidence he bared when he was pleased. All three of them different colours of the same person. And San really wanted to learn more. To see more of Wooyoung's colours. But he didn't know if he could after this night.</p><p>A loud whine brought him back from his thoughts as Wooyoung halted his movements, his body trembling.</p><p>"There it is." San mumbled catching up quickly on what had happened.</p><p>Wooyoung whimpered, but before he could restart, San tangled his legs with the other’s flipping them around. He pinned Wooyoung's hands above his head, much like what he had done himself in the performance, and started pounding inside him, hitting the smaller's sweet spot every time.</p><p>Wooyoung cried and moaned, his chest rising and falling uncontrollably as he was getting closer and closer to his release. San wasn't far away either, with the way the smaller clenched around him it was only a matter of time.</p><p>San dived forward kissing away some tears that had escaped Wooyoung's hazy eyes.</p><p>"You're so beautiful." he mumbled clearly lost in the moment. And that was what tipped Wooyoung over the edge. He came with a loud cry, painting his stomach white. San helped him ride his orgasm, but a couple of thrusts later he came as well, spilling his cum in the condom.</p><p>San roamed his hands all over Wooyoung's sweat coated body, caressing and kissing every inch of his skin, bringing him back on the ground. The last kiss was on his mouth, lazy lips hugging each other as San pulled out gently. He took the condom off, making a knot and disposing it on the trash under the booth. With wobbly legs, he returned on Wooyoung's side, bringing up the sheets to cover their bodies. As soon as he became comfortable, Wooyoung's head found its way under his chin, humming in content as he lied on his chest.</p><p>San casted a kiss on his sweaty forehead, nuzzling his cheek on the top of his head.</p><p>"I love sex with meaning." it was what Wooyoung mumbled after a beat of silence and San laughed.</p><p>"I'll take that as a compliment." San said and threaded his fingers in the lilac strands that had fallen in front of Wooyoung's eyes. He then lifted the smaller’s head slightly, placing a feathery kiss on his forehead.</p><p>"Hmm. It is actually." Wooyoung clarified as he closed his eyes, sleep taking over his exhausted body.</p><p>"Let's sleep a little. I don't know how long this peace will last." San voiced as he felt his aching bones sinking in the soft mattress.</p><p>An affirmative sound was his answer before both dancers drifted to dreamland, tangled in each other’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>~*~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was six in the morning when a knock on the door rose San from his sleep.</p><p>"Sannie? Wooyoungie?"</p><p>It was Jimin. San jumped up, startling Wooyoung awake as he climbed down the bed, putting on his underwear and running towards the door. The sound of the lock twisting echoed and Jimin's face popped inside the room his eyes falling immediately on San’s half naked figure.</p><p>"Oh you're awake." he smiled, eyes forming into crescents. "Good. Go ahead and change. When you’re ready get your things and come at the front. I want to tell you something." the blond spoke sweetly and then slipped out once again, throwing a wink at Wooyoung.</p><p>San returned his eyes on the bed, confusion marring his sharp features.</p><p>"Do you think we are in trouble?" Wooyoung mumbled softly as he rubbed his eye, smudging the mascara.</p><p>"I hope not." San voiced trailing back towards him. "But even if we are, I regret nothing. Finally, I told you after a whole year that I like you. Heck we had the greatest sex I have had in my life. So even if we are indeed in trouble, I would never exchange this night for the world." he continued, moving forward to peck Wooyoung's lips. The smaller giggled.</p><p>"I can't agree more." he smiled widely booping their noses together.</p><p>"Come on, let's get dressed." San said with a fond smile, helping Wooyoung to stand on his feet. “Jimin is waiting for us.”</p><p>Half an hour later San and Wooyoung exited the dressing room, refreshed with a new set of their own clothes, bags hung around their shoulders. They walked in the corridor hand in hand and with small steps they passed through the door that led on the front.</p><p>Upon lifting their eyes though, they were met with a sudden surprise. San saw his four friends sitting comfortably on a table, coffees and pastries in front of them as they chatted idly with his boss and Hoseok. Even his neighbor Yeosang was there, sitting beside another boy that San hadn't met.</p><p>"Guys?" San asked shocked, eyes wide with confusion.</p><p>"Yeosang? Jongho? What are you doing here?" Wooyoung voiced San's question.</p><p>Upon hearing them, all eight of them turned their heads towards the couple, laughing loudly at their shocked faces.</p><p>"They came to see you of course." Hoseok piped in, a heart smile stretched on his face.</p><p>"Wait. What? You mean you were here since the show?" San said, eyes mouth falling open.</p><p>The guys nodded happily.</p><p>“Do you really think that we would miss a show like that?” Yunho chuckled.</p><p>“What do you mean? Did you know about-?”</p><p>"Sannie sit down. We have something we need to talk about." Jimin cut him, beaconing both Wooyoung and him to sit with the rest of them.</p><p>San and Wooyoung complied, taking two empty chairs from a nearby table and sitting down. Seonghwa pushed two cups of coffee towards them, smiling warmly as Jimin cleared his throat.</p><p>"So, before you get too mixed up, let me explain to you how the thing goes." he started.</p><p>Jimin explained how the guys had called him up two hours before the bar opens and had practically begged him to help them arrange something between the two of them. At the beginning they had tried to trick him, passing themselves as actual customers, but Jimin was years on this business so he didn't get fooled easily. In the end, the six friends had explained both San's and Wooyoung's feelings about each other and their hesitation about confessing due to the bar's rules.</p><p>"And you see this is the thing that I don't get. Why didn't you tell me about it? Rules apply to newly joined dancers. People that haven't gotten into the business completely, so they are easy to be influenced by a breakup. Sannie you work here years. I know how consistent and trustworthy you are. And I know that if the thing between Wooyoung and you doesn’t end up well that it won't affect neither of your performances here." Jimin explained with a disappointed look gracing his soft features.</p><p>"Even though we doubt that, after that show." Hoseok added with a small smirk. "You two are born to dance together. The synchronization of your bodies is insanely good, and your moves are mixing up so effortlessly. The show you put for the customers tonight? It was one of the greatest dances I have ever seen." he added.</p><p>"They say that the soul speaks through dancing. Through the flow of your body it shows your deepest and most hidden emotions. Your souls spoke tonight. After that performance they are bound together." Jimin smiled softly, connecting his palms.</p><p>San gapped at the conversation that was unfolding in front of him.</p><p>"Now hold on just a minute." he said placing his head on his palm. “You guys called Jimin right?" he said towards his friends.</p><p>"We did." Yunho nodded proudly.</p><p>"Not before we spoke with Yeosang though." Seonghwa clarified, before San could speak again.</p><p>"The guys told me about your whole ‘confessing’ problem. And honestly, I was so tired hearing Wooyoung whining about you, so I decided to clarify his feelings on his behalf and help them out." Yeosang explained with a small grin stretched on his lips.</p><p>"So we came up with a plan to put you two in a shared Room after your performances. Because that, as you yourself said, was the only way that you could confess to Wooyoung." Hongjoong added.</p><p>“The shared performance was Jimin’s idea.” Mingi piped in, flashing a smile at the older who waved back.</p><p>"That's wasn't what I said though." San blushed, his cheeks matching the colour of his hair.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. What matters is that you two finally got your heads out of your asses and confessed." the boy, Jongho, said patting happily Wooyoung's back.</p><p>"Yeah but that doesn't mean that we are allowed to be together. Are we? I am confused." Wooyoung whined placing his forehead on the table.</p><p>San casted a look towards his boss.</p><p>"You two are a pain in my ass you know that?" Jimin chuckled. "You think that I would allow what happened in that Room if I wasn't agreeing with you two dating? Now stop being like that and kiss each other before I get mad." he said crossing his arms in front of his chest.</p><p>That made a small chuckle escape from San's lips as he casted a look at a groaning Wooyoung. He smiled and lifted the younger from his chin connecting their lips in a soft kiss.</p><p>Wooyoung blushed from his cheeks to his ears hitting him lightly on his chest as loud laughter echoed through the empty bar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Choi San loved the night.</p><p>Night was closely associated with San's <em>three</em> favourite things; starry skies, dance and passing long hours at the side of his boyfriend, Jung Wooyoung.</p><p>After the whole confessing thing, Hoseok had come up with the idea of making their duet a permanent performance on their list and Jimin had agreed right away.<br/>
<br/>
It was a great opportunity and San loved it more and more with each new performance they completed. It helped him unlock new shades of his beautiful kaleidoscope. Sometimes the guys tagged along in the crowd, complimenting them every time for their sexy looks and smooth moves. Making them blush and laugh.</p><p>As soon as they had officially become a couple both him and Wooyoung had agreed to quit the after-performance part, choosing to spend it together instead on their own bed. Jimin gave his approval immediately not even caring if he would lose customers. Their shared dances were enough to feed the crowd either way. And honestly, it was too much for San himself.</p><p>So yes, San loved the night and every sweet colour that came with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a confession to make. </p><p>To be honest I wasn't going to upload anything until my new Yungi fanfic was ready but...<br/>Choi San!!!</p><p>I swear you guys this is all his fault!!!<br/>I was just scrolling down absentmindently on my instagram account when I stumbled across a video of his sexy dance at some concert.<br/>And OMG!!!<br/>I can't deal with him anymore please someone save my innocence...</p><p>*clears throat*<br/>Anyway, sorry about that, can't help it I guess.<br/>I hope you guys liked my not-so-innocent (this time) fanfic and feedback is more that welcome!!!</p><p>Be safe and stay healthy!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>